Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 January 2016
12:36 I know 12:36 700+ @TEP 12:38 http://prntscr.com/9lxshp 12:38 Me working on Dave's Adventures... yeah. 12:38 you should take a break 12:38 no 12:40 Triplet Sun-shroom 12:40 What should we do? 12:40 The creator is always removing the template when I put it 12:40 YOu may have to delete it directly 12:42 done 12:44 Hi 12:44 Do i Suck? 12:45 Also 12:45 MSP was blocked 12:45 Ik 12:45 Also 12:45 no you don't suck 12:45 Hi 12:45 bored 12:45 hi 12:46 then why PK said i suck 12:46 PK? 12:46 Princess Kirtty 12:46 *kitty 12:46 huh 12:46 Bro the opinion of one =/= fact 12:47 is that mean? 12:47 kinda 12:47 link to where she said that 12:47 on my coming back blog which i deleted 12:47 oh 12:47 wow 12:48 User blog:DJcraft789/Coming Back! 12:48 Plus 12:49 Can you put "DJcraft789/" on my name here? 12:49 ^ 12:49 on the top? 12:49 ? 12:49 Where? 12:49 ThatMinecrafterDJ: 12:49 on there 12:49 like 12:49 Oh 12:49 DJcraft789/ThatMinecrafterDJ 12:49 The problem is i forgot the page where you need to edit that 12:49 O.O 12:50 ? 12:51 Do you think SCP will get a warning of he blocked me just because i retire? 12:51 plus 12:51 if 12:51 i say 12:51 1 12:51 means 12:51 i have to go 12:52 k 12:52 SCP? 12:52 nvm 12:52 Hi 12:52 I'm not too sure.. 12:52 @DJ 12:52 ScourgesCustomPlants 12:52 Ik 12:52 Nice way of saying Hi. 12:52 Do i deserved to be an Image Control? 12:53 Depends 12:53 @DJ 12:53 how about Chatmod and Rollback? 12:53 What does an Image Control do? 12:56 You said hi before i arrived 12:56 According to my chat 12:56 I said Hi after you arrived 12:56 unless it was my ghost 12:56 those damn bugs 12:56 ye 12:57 Should I become Image control? 12:57 idk, depends. 12:57 Hmm.. 12:58 You might be worthy, but i noticed in recent times when you tag pages with speedydelete, that the reason was invalid. 12:58 Also 12:58 You have already told me when not to delete pages 12:58 Also, 12:58 after you told me 12:58 Honestly, i honestly don't trust you that much anymore after you rampaged a bunch of times. 12:58 Kden 12:58 oh boy, grei honestly doesn't honestly trust you 12:59 lol 12:59 It's OK 12:59 If I want a page deleted, I can use the template 12:58 Also 12:58 You have already told me when not to delete pages 12:58 Also, 12:58 after you told me 12:58 Honestly, i honestly don't trust you that much anymore after you rampaged a bunch of times. 12:58 Kden 12:58 oh boy, grei honestly doesn't honestly trust you 12:59 lol 12:59 It's OK 12:59 If I want a page deleted, I can use the template 01:01 Look what you did, you made TMD and Grei rage-quit. 01:01 talking t myeslf 01:02 Thread:287540 01:02 *Don't call me TMD 01:02 *DJ instead 01:02 but 01:02 but 01:02 but 01:03 bye now 01:03 sorry 01:03 for door spamming 01:03 It's real close to TWD 2016 01 04